1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to suspensions, shaped articles, and coats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Particle suspensions, metal oxide suspensions and silica suspensions in water, with anionic electrostatic stabilization through the addition of alkalinity or anionic polyelectrolytes, are known. Another known form is cationic stabilization, through the addition of acidity or cationic polyelectrolytes.
When particle or silica suspensions are dried in the form of a shaped article or a coating, the resulting structures are not mechanically stable; the particle or silica cakes or bodies that form crumble to pieces or disintegrate under mechanical loading.